The mystery of us
by Rin Owens
Summary: Kaito and Rin are in the business of solving mysteries, what about the mysteries of Love? These two solve every mystery that comes their way. But when one case gets too personal, how will they deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

_Day one. _

Rin was searching around her house when Kaito walked in. Kaito eyed her and cleared his throat, announcing his presence.

Rin looked back her eyes narrowed and she frowned. "Kaito where are they?"

"Where are what? What ware you looking for?"

"My cigarettes, where are they?"

"Who said I knew where they were?"

"Fine. Anyway I'm bored, I need to find my gun, my cigarettes or both." Her eyes lit up. "Or even better, you can find me a case! Please Kaito?"

Kaito sighed. "Fine, I'll find you a case." Kaito got up and left the house while Rin continued her search. Kaito opened the door to her small house and with in seconds she was right there next to him, begging for the new case.

"I have the files right here." He handed them over for Rin to look at. " It's three murders, the bodies are all females and the killer seems sadistic. Organs removed and replaced. The replacements are from the other victims. The skin is sewn. All were dumped in the same location. The park. The first girl is blonde and has sewn in brown eyes. Second girl has brown hair with a green eye and a blue eye. The third is a red head with the same eye combo."

Rin thought about the information given and looked at the gruesome photos infront of her. "It seems that the Blue Eyes don't properly fit with the Burnette, but could fit in the Blondes... The brown eye in the blondes looks like it's been stuffed in, so it belongs to the Brunette."

"Yes. that's what I thought as well." kaito answered her. Rin seemed to slip into a daze as kaito sat and waited.

"What did the women do for a living? Were they close?"

"The blonde was a server, the brunette was a prostitute, and the red head was an accountant for Scotland yard. They were all close friends."

"Where did the blonde serve?"

"At a local pub."

"So they all worked in the same general area?"

"Yes." Rin studied the photos more in depth and noticed a few things. Her eyes went wide and she ran out the door, heading to the Scotland yard. With Kaito right behind her. She arrived and demanded to know where the blonde victim's boyfriend lived and name.

"Rinto. Why?"

" The blonde girl had a promise ring on her finger. Too expensive to be from a friendship so that suggests a lover. The outside is well cared for so she cares for said lover very much. She also had a necklace with a burrterfly charm on it. Too expensive for friends or family, therefore another lover. She left him for this Rinto. The other two girls kept the ex-lover away from the Blonde, therefore making them victims. So his next target is Rinto."

"By god! Here's the address." Rin quickly took it and ran to the house, which was only a couple of blocks down. Kaito again followed her.

"Hello, can I help you?" A man with short blonde hair shoed at the door.

"We have reason to believe you are being targeted in a murder. May I please come in?"

"What the bloody hell?! My Fiancée just died in a brutal way and now I might die?"

Rin fidgeted. "Um...There, there. We are going to catch her killer tonight. And your possible killer."

Kaito smirked at her and whispered in her ear, "You're doing better at this. Who taught you?"

Rin whispered harshly back, "I learned from observation. Erm, Rinto, can we come in?"

"Sure." he opened the door wider and let them in. As soon as they were in Rin caught a glimpse of a shadow. She pulled out her gun and pointed. Her eyes were completely focused, in fact, she didn't notice Kaito going behind her and leading RInto under the table and leaving out the back door.

"Come out, coward." Rin said calmly. Rinto, whom was watching was scared more by Rin's tone rather than the shadow. A window broke and a man of about 6'2 walked up towards Rin. He had the eyes of a crazed hunter and long purple hair. Rin stood there and smiled at him.

"I...am no coward. I am a creator."

"A creator of what is the question here."

"Dolls of Love. Did you not enjoy my display?"

"No one would. They are disgusting." The killer yelled at came at Rin, who hit him the stomach with the handle of the gun. With him on the floor she shot him in the arm for good measure. "People like you, disgust me more than anything. How you could stand to call what you did art, I don't know." With the killer on the floor, Kaito quickly jumped though the broken window and handcuffed him. He was taken to the jail and Kaito and RIn went to the house.

"Here." Kaito gave Rin a cigarette. She lit it and took one long inhale. "Careful." Kaito warned.

"Thanks."

_The next day_

Kaito and Rin had been laughing and walking the streets of New York without a care. They had been exploring the city for the past hour. Suddenly a growl was to be herd. "Rin, are you hungry?" Rin put a hand over her midsection. "Yeah. I'm starving." She smiled at him. He gave her a look with his deep blue eyes and took her hand in his. He led her to a small coffee shop on the corner. He let go of her hand, causing both of their hearts to drop. Kaito opened the dorr for her and allowed her entry. Once inside, Rin ordered a chocolate Late and a blue berry muffin. Kaito ordered a regular coffee and a bowel of oat meal.

"Let me pay for this." Rin said getting out her wallet. "Nope." Kaito smirked and gave his credit card to the cashier.

Rin grumbled and said thanks. Once they had their food, Kaito led her to a booth and they ate in peace. Walking out, Rin asked kaito, "Do I have any food left on my face?" "Let me get it off for you." Kaito answered and dived in for a kiss cleaning off her crumbs. The bitter sweet taste of Chocolate and coffee filled their mouths as well as warmth. Kaito licked the bottom of her lip asking for entrance to the warm cavern that is her mouth. She eagerly gave entrance and they became accustomed the old mating game.

Rin broke the kiss for air and turned away, he face red. She started to run, but Kaito grabbed her wrist.  
>"Why do you want to run from me, Rin?" Rin looked back in shock.<br>"I'm just a bit embarrassed."  
>"Come on, let's go back to the house." Rin's eyes went wide and then nodded.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A girl with long blonde hair sat the end of a playground. In her hair was a ratted white little bow. She sat hugging her knees and tears flowed down her face. Her large blue eyes cast shadows on the street every where she looked spreading her gloom.

Behind a building a young man with longer yellow blonde hair that was tied up in a pony tail. Only his bangs were in his face. He stood tense against the building peeking at the gurl at the edge of the play ground. He stared at her as predator does prey. His blue eyes matched the brilliant blue of her's. She stopped, wiped her face and smiled. She walked around and found a swing to sit in. Before sitting she gently her hand traced it. As she sat her smile faded and the boy's eyes went wide. He ran to her and yelled "Lenka!"

The girl looked up weakly before saying "Len." He arrived in time to catch her as she fell off the swing backwards and her eyes came to a close. He world left her.

Lenka's memory was perfectly flawed. The memory that her mind choose to live though once more was possibly the most painful one. But also a pleasant one. The lights were out in the chorus room and a Christmas movie was the playing. Teens and preteens alike were all there sitting on risers. On one side sat a boy with a Ds on and on the other sat Lenka. Len had been a mystory to her for the past month. Coming in late, leaving early and sang wonderfully.

Lenka stood and walked over there to sit next to him. "Pokemon, huh? Cool! Which Game Is it?"

Not even looking up from his game he said "Black."

"It's not as good as white."

"True." The two sat in silence until she finally asked him, "Do you play Yu-gi-oh?"

For the first time he looked up at her. He looked her over before saying, "Yes. I do play." He started at her and her at him. soon both starting speaking the language of cards and seemed to know that a connection was formed. But for how long they wouldn't know. Lenka smiled weakly and died in Len's arms.

Len begged and pleaded for her flame to come back. It didn't take long before Len accepted this fact. Tears in his eyes lingered as he pulled his hands away from her body and set her down on the concrete easily. On his hands he saw her blood. Pure anger ran though his body in a heat flash. Angry didn't even begin to explain the hate he felt.

His first and possible only love was killed. He would never see her smile, hear her laugh, or hold her ever again. Who ever did this would pay he would make sure of it so he walked to one of his friend's house.

The next morning a certain blue haired boy knocked on Rin's door but stormed in soon after. He searched the house quietly until he saw that the genius's bed door was closed. He smirked and opened it only to find the blonde shirtless and seeming to have just gotten out of the shower. Her head turned and she stared blankly at him. Kaito's face went red as he quickly closed the door and yelled, "J-j-just come out when your ready! We need to talk!" He speed walked over to the couch and waited for Rin.

It only took minutes for Rin to come out with a black shirt on and a purple scarf around her neck. "What is kaito?"

"Still flustered the blue boy retorted, "Why must you keep your door unlocked?"

"Because I don't expect boys to come though and see me half naked." Rin answered blankly.

"I mean your front door." He snapped.

"I know the only person who would come to visit are you and mum."

"You realize you are a detective right?"

"Yes. It is unnessary though for me to lock the door. Not many people care to come." Kaito raised an eye brow.

"Again may I remind you of people wanting to hurt you?"

Rin laughed. "I have this address so secure, it would take an incredibly smart criminal to get me. If I've caught them, they are the goldfish. My address in the police is fake. If you wish to contact me, they have yours. Thus you give me my cases and keep me from boredom."

Kaito sighed. "Speaking of cases, I have one for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Rin's eyes shimmered in glee at the thought of a new case. But in the off hand she was disappointed that Kaito didn't seem to share her enthusiasm.

"So what's the case?"

Kaito sighed. "At the elementary school park a body was found. Long blonde hair, and a sash in her back. Clean and deep. THe only fragments found inside were gravel and crystal particles. That is what we have in the case for you."

"We?" Rin looked at him confused. Normally is was only kaito who gathered cases for her.

"Yes believe it or not I have friends besides you."

"Rin laughed. "Other friends? I didn't think that would ever happen. Now tell me, who is this other friend you speak of?"

"Len. I believe you are familiar with him as well. He found Lenka dead."

Rin gasped. Very rare for her. Kaito immediately tensed, but walked over to her softly, as one would walk to a frightened cat. "Has forensics looked in to the cut any deeper?"

"Yes and the gravel and crystal is all that was found." A tear fell on the white carpet. Kaito walked over, all awkwardness from earlier seemed to have disappeared. He attempted to hug Rin from behind, but Rin just walked over to the window.

"She was my sister."

"I'm sorry."

Rin stared blankly outside. "It is the unavoidable fate of anything that lives. The terrible thing is that some living creatures hunt. Not for food but for enjoyment. Even with in it's own species. That is what is sick and twisted. Though I do suppose that is only their primal instinct coming out. Never the less it is inexcusable. It may be my sister this time, but it doesn't matter. Why do you think that I handle every case with such glee? It is a chance to put those sick people down. That and to keep myself from utter boredom."

Rin stood there no other tears left those eyes. Kaito stared at her in awe. Then sighed and offered a hand. "Would you like to go?"

Rin looked at him and took his hand. "To the scene of the crime? Yes. Though I do not like children. How many of them saw her?"

"Five or six."

"How many thought the body was 'cool'?"

"I don't know. We would have to interview them."

Rin rolled her eyes at him. The two had already made it out the door and were waiting on Kaito's taxi. He slipped his hand into Rin's and Rin squeezed his hand. Kaito smiled sadly at her and then the taxi came. Rin hastly let go of his hand and sat down in the taxi, Kaito followed and sat down.

"Kaito, will you please interview the children?" She asked turning her head to the window as she had started to blush.

"Why should I?"

"You know I hate children. Kaito, please?"

"Not until you-yes the elementary school. Please hurry sir. Not until you look at me." Kaito's eyes seemed to pierce her.

Rin turned and matched kaito's stare equally. "So will you interview the children now?"

"I will help you." Kaito's lips turned to a smirk.

"Thank you."

There were no other words spoken until the team got out of the mobile and paid the driver.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I had to stop here so that the feels wouldn't be as bad next chapter! Please don't for get to review, thanks for readina and have a good night or day! ^.^ **


	4. Chapter 4

The elementary school up ahead was a white turning grey. Rin looked blankly at it and Kaito was smiling like an idiot remembering his childhood years at the school.

The taxi stopped and the couple got out. Kaito went grim at the sight of the yellow tape and frightened children in the small playground ahead of them. Quickly Rin walked over the play ground and assessed the body. This one had brown hair and sat on one of the teeter tots. She wore a blue dress, similar to an Alice dress. With her long brown hair up in a braid around her head, and green glass eyes one might have mistaken her for a doll.

Only, she had the same wounds as Rin's sister. "I thought we were going to see my sister Kaito." Rin said calmly.

"I thought so too." Kaito stood blankly scathing his head while Rin put together the crime scene.

"Time of death was about 12 am. most likely dumped recently. The body is still warm. My sister was on a swing, and this is on a teeter tot. A message of some sort. Only my sister's spine was real. This one," Rin put on a glove and dug her fingers in to the victim's back, "is metal." She pulled out her hand once she had touched the spine. Covered in blood, she turned to Kaito.

"Any thoughts?"

"Well now that the children are traumatized-"

Rin interrupted, "That's not my fault in any way and irrelevant to the case."

Kaito sighed. "Wash up. We need to interview them."

"Fine. Tell the teacher to bring them to the class room and pretend to have a normal day while we go though the list and interview them." Rin walked across the play ground to the bathroom, knowing where it was. A sadness seemed to fall over her as she walked. She looked at the swing and remembered some of her childhood.

_I walked across the play ground to the swings. No one else was there, but that didn't matter, only one more reason to love it all the more. Books in hand and sat on the swing set, all the other children seemed to watch me. They feared for me, some said the swings were bad luck. Four students had broken bones on it. I didn't see why that made it back luck. _

_I just cared that no one bugged he on the sing. But then in fifth grade he came. _

_Over happy, blonde and let's face it, kinda stupid. But He was smart enough as far as intelligence went. He smiled and sat next to me. A strange thing stirred in my chest. I ignored it and him completely just answering him in few words when he talked to me. I didn't understand why he was asking me all these questions. _

_"Hey, Rin. Do you wanna be friends forever?" He asked me this one day while I was reading. _

_"Sure. I don't see why but yes." I looked at him and he was blushing. I stared at him blankly, I had no idea what was to happen next. After that we became closer. My sister and more people started on the swings again, all was happy. Simple, sweet. His name was Oliver. _

_Once more we walked the playground, only this day we were walking home. _

_"Oliver, you don't have to walk m home! I'm perfectly fine on my own you know." _

_"But then you might get kidnapped! I don't want my best friend gone..."_

_"Fine!" I smiled at him and rolled my eyes. We came to a street laughing. We stopped and he offered me his arm, we looked both ways and walked into the street. I heard Oliver scream and felt pain jarring my side and his body flinging me right back to the play ground. On landing I felt my rib crack as I landed on my chest. _

_My body screamed in protest as I got up crying to limp over to Oliver's bloody body and the truck that had hit stopped behind the bloodied body. I cried as the ambulance came, and took me from him. I didn't understand why I had to leave him but I did at the same time. _

Rin looked down at the blood on her as it was being washed away in disgust. That day had changed her forever. After washing Rin looked at herself in the mirror, She still wore the purple scarf from earlier, a pink short sleved shirt and a pair of jeans. Lucky no blood got on her cloths. She took in a deep breath and walked out of the little girl's room. But a voice stopped her.

"Are you the Lady who's going to make everything okay?" A little girl's voice asked from one of the stalls.

"Yes, I am that Lady."

"Oh well will you please tell my friends that it's okay? 'Cause they're all worried and I don't want them to be."

"Sometimes it's okay to be worried or afraid. It's part of life."

"Why?"

"Because life is so many things. But you are right. Right now, you don't need to be worried, you kids should be having fun."

"Thanks Lady. Can I know your name?"

"Rin. Rin kagamine."

"THanks Mrs. Kagamine."

"I'm not Mrs. I'm a Miss."

"So you're not married?" The little girl came out. She had long pink hair for a child.

Rin laughed, "No, I'm not."

"Then who's the blue dude?"

"My coworker and best friend."

"Oh." Rin then walked away and headed to the class room. Once there she found Kaito and stood next to him.

He whispered in her ear, "Did you really get that much blood in your cloths?"

She whispered back, "No, a kid talked to me."

"Oh god I hope you didn't scare the poor thing to death." He lifted his hand to his forehead.

She laughed and shook her head.


End file.
